Women and men typically braid their hair overnight or throughout the day to obtain a desired look comprising of hair braids. The desired look is typically achieved except that the braids are typically tied off at their ends resulting in hair that looks pinched, frayed, and flawed. There is a need for a device that produces wavy ends for braids but substantially without the problems often associated with braided hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,159 discloses a barrette made of a single flat strip of PETG (Polyethylene Terephtalate Glycol-modified plastic) that is formed into a shape that encircles and binds a braid of hair. The shape is formed such that the two ends of the flat strip join when in a closed position. The ends of the flat strip have teeth such that the two ends of the flat strip mate when the barrette is in a closed position. The interior of the barrette is provided with a row of teeth in order to grip the hair and prevent it from slipping through the barrette.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 20120211020 discloses a helical hair tie that is designed to hold a small braid of hair. The helical hair tie features a plurality of teeth along an interior surface that employs a frictional force to stabilize the helical hair tie onto hair. The helical hair tie is installed upon rotation of the hair tie along a small braid of hair. The helical hair tie is made of a highly flexible material that has a memory such that upon straightening and subsequent release, the helical hair tie restores the helical shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,805 describes a multi-directional hairstyling adjustable level barrette device. The '805 barrette device includes a barrette member which has a first elongated frame and a second elongated frame with each of these frames having a plurality of teeth. The first elongated frame and the second elongated frame each have a first end and a second end and the first end of these frames are hingedly connected to one another and the second ends of these frames have an attachment mechanism which permits them to be removably attachable to one another. The comb member has a plurality of teeth and it has a comb member attachment mechanism so that it can be attached to the barrette member at a plurality of locations along the elongated length of the barrette member. For example, the attachment mechanism may be hooks, snaps or slide-ins or other attachment mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,657 describes a hair foundation device for lifting, guiding and holding hair on a user's head has a hollow inner cup within a hollow open ended outer casing. The inner cup has a tubular outer surface, an open bottom end for locating adjacent the user's head, and an opposed top end having flexible spaced tines with openings therebetween for receiving hair. The outer casing has an interior surface for slideably engaging the outer surface of the inner cup, and an exterior surface fitted with bristle type material for gripping the hair being wound thereabout. The inner cup slides relative to the outer casing to adjust the device's height for accommodating a selection of hair lengths and styles. A raised hair-do is formed by gathering hair into locks and stuffing the locks through the openings. One or more of the locks may be wrapped over the bristle type material to help position and secure the device on the user's head. Hairpins or other securing devices are not required, although they may be employed if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,074,664 describes a hair device comprising a cone shaped form with a defined narrow neck near the top that curves in where an elastic band can be wrapped around to secure the hair in place. The hair conceals the device from all angles of the head and gives the impression of the hair standing on end without styling products. There are various decorative attachments that can be attached at the opening in the top or stuck into the holes on the body of the device to pin up loose hair and/or add styling flair.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 20060174907 describes a device for holding and protecting a person's hair comprises a body of semi-rigid material that uses a shaped body having at least one prong for receiving sands of bundled hair The body has a number of cutouts of various designs arranged in said body and the prong or prongs may be formed of various colors to have the aesthetic appearance of the device. The body may be a one piece cover or divided into halves with structure to open or close the halves.
U.S. Publication Number 20080202547 describes a sleeve made to fit over braided or chemically-treated hair to encircle and retain selected segments of hair while allowing the hair style to remain relatively unaffected. The sleeve is typically made of a tubular body with an open top end and an open bottom end adapted to allow passage of the hair segments therethrough. The top end has a hem bordered by a circumferential inseam, and the hem is elasticized to retain the bundle of hair segments within the sleeve. The sleeve can be used by grasping a plurality of braids or hair segments, inserting the segments into the open top end of the sleeve, pulling the plurality of hair segments through the open bottom end of the sleeve, and then pulling the hem of the sleeve up to the scalp. This is typically repeated for each braid until all of the individual's braids are retained within a protective sleeve. The sleeve can also be part of a kit which includes a plurality of protective sleeves and directions for properly placing the sleeves over the braided hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,135,745 describes a hair-holder for containing and holding curls, puffs, and other hair formations to add to the attractiveness of the coiffure and give the appearance of hair, without causing discomfort to the wearer. The '745 hair-holder comprises a strand of wire bent upon itself to form two branches, and at one end substantially a U portion. The free ends of the branches are twisted together and terminate in a hook. One branch is preferably intermediate in length and is bent upon itself to form an eyelet, and the other branch is preferably intermediate in its length and is formed with a hook for engagement with the eyelet of a complementary unit.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention.